You Left Foot Prints On My Heart
by xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx
Summary: New chapter posted. This is a Sam Winchester romance with my OC Brittani.Join them as they take on the supernatural and natural. Not good with summeries read to find out.AU sotry. Rated for cussing later on.
1. Chapter 1:A Little Background

**A/N: **The ages they are in the story Sam-17, Brittani-14, Dean-21. I will let you know when it is back into the present. When it goes to the present they will be the ages they are in the bios. This is my first story so bear with me please. Sorry if I get any of the facts wrong with anything supernatural I am not an expert. Thanks to my beta's my beta's are One Lazy Author, Xdaisy chainX, and Tracy Pinktink79 for chapter 1.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam, Dean, John or any one else from supernatural. I only own my characters Brittani, Jordan, Maria, and all the others. So don't sue me please.

**Chapter One- A Little Background.**

Here's the deal. My name is Brittani and I am completely and totally in love with Sam Winchester. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about or how I fell in love with him. Well it all happened six years ago, when I was just fourteen. That's the first time that I meet Sam in person. My family and the Winchesters were close though I never meet them, because for the most part my family was normal. Sure, my parents knew a little bit about the supernatural but they weren't hunters. Far from it.

So every year, we would send them Christmas cards, birthday cards and etcetera to them. "Them" being the boys. I remember that I was five when I first started signing those cards. I still do. I never knew who we were sending cards to though. All I knew was, that we were sending them to two boys. Two boys by the name of Sam and Dean Winchester. Though I had never met them, I still had to sign the cards. I got cards from them too. But then the attack happened.

The attack being the ghost that haunted that old house. It was rumored a girl haunted that house. She was killed there by her jealous-crazy friend. The friend thought that she was sleeping with her boyfriend when she wasn't. Her boyfriend was lying because he wanted them to break up, so that he could 'get it on' with her friend. He even her gave a really good description of her room. The friend, forgetting that they had talked to him over a web cam while in her room, believed that he had actually been in her room. When in reality he never had.

Well me and my friend Jordan, who was like an older brother to me, were dared to go into the house for three hours and we did. Let's just say, that was so stupid and the worst mistake we could have ever have made. We thought that there were no such things as ghosts. Boy were we wrong! And for being wrong, we almost died. That is if the Winchesters hadn't shown up and saved us, though it was almost too late for Jordan. He was so close to dying that night.

They didn't kill the ghost until three months later though because it could only attack every third month of the year for a year and then it would go away for like fourteen years and then come back again. Which meant that she attacked on March, June, September, and December for the year then went away. Well you will learn in the story why, so here we go into a flash back of those three months. The very months that I fell in love with Sam Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2:March 1st

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta's who where Xdaisy chainX, and Tracy Pinktink79 for chapter 2.

**Chapter Two- March 1st.**

_Flash back time. March 1__st__._

I stood looking at the creepy old house that was before me. I so did not want to go in there but I was not a chicken. I was glad that I wasn't going in alone though. I had Jordan with me. We were dared by the so called 'cool kids' to go in for three hours. Three hours in a creepy abandoned house that was suppose to be haunted. God was I nuts to do this or what? But I wasn't about to chicken out. Nope, not now. We were there, might as well go in. I mean, come on, there's no such things as ghost's, right? I hoped not because if so, then we were screwed. So I looked over at the 'cool kids', they were snickering, but they were just as nervous. Jordan looked at me and we nodded to each other. Then we started up the front porch stairs and into the door of the house.

The door naturally creaked, why wouldn't it? I mean it just wouldn't have been a haunted house with out the creaking doors, now would it? We walked in and decided to have a look around, seeing as there was nothing better to do. We had a look around downstairs first and saw the normal things you would in a house. There was a kitchen, living room, etcetera. So after looking around down there we headed upstairs, wanting to see what the rooms looked like and to see if the rumors about the house still being fully furnished were true or not. It was definitely true of the downstairs rooms. Once we reached the top of the stairs, we headed to the first door we saw and opened it. It groaned loudly, making me jump slightly. I wasn't ready for that. When the door was fully open, Jordan stepped inside, me close behind him, not wanting to be alone even for a second. We looked around the room we were in and saw that it was in fact fully furnished. The style of the furnishings looked to be pretty old but not like hundreds of years old. This was probably a guest room or something, because there was a distinct lack of any personal belongings. Rumor had it that the family took very little, just what they could grab, when they left. We decided to try and find the legendary room where the murder took place. See there was this legend that if someone enters the house on the third month of the year or the third one after that for the whole year, the person no matter the gender winds up murdered and placed in the woods that surround the house. Just like the girl that was killed here and that supposedly haunts the house.

She was killed when her friend suddenly went crazy after her boyfriend said he'd slept with her, here and in her room. It was a lie, and now that room was supposed to be where her ghost is. It was once her bedroom and then became the place of her murder. So she haunted it as well as the rest of the house and kills off anyone stupid enough to enter on the wrong day at the wrong time. But then it also said that she lured those who are guilty of cheating on their spouse in to her house to kill them for the crime. In my opinion I didn't think anybody knew the truth anymore. I mean there were so many stories. Who could say what was true and what wasn't. Plus it was all just a bunch of rumors and we all knew that you couldn't trust them. I mean the whole thing just became a sick game of telephone that started with the truth and ended in a complete and total lie. Or the story had a whole new twist. Well at least I knew that I went with the cold hard facts and unless I ever saw a ghost with my own eyes I wasn't going to believe they were real, for there was no proof that they existed.


	3. Chapter 3:In the Abandoned House

**A/N: **Okay here is chapter three I decided to post till Sam showed up then stop to see what people think of if anyone is reading it. Thanks to my Beta Pinktink79, go check out here story's please.

**Chapter Three- In the Abandoned House.**

Finally coming out of my thoughts, I realized that we have found her room. It had her name on the door. '_Lilly, pretty name,' _I thought. But kind of ironic now seeing how lilies are the flower of death. I kind of felt sorry for her. I mean she died so young. She was my age and she died over a lie. A lie that the boyfriend owned up to a little too late in my opinion. I bet he felt really guilty and he should have too. I mean come on, he was the reason she was dead. If he had never lied to his girlfriend, she would have never gone all psycho and killed her best friend.

So there we were, standing in the middle of the room, looking around. It looked like the typical teenage girl's room. Out of the corner of my eye I thought that I saw something so I turned to look but saw nothing. I shrugged it off as nothing more than my imagination getting the better of me in this situation. And once again that would turn out to be one of my stupider mistakes. I didn't really feel all that comfortable in this room. It gave me the chills, like there was something ominous lurking in the shadows waiting and watching for the opportune time to strike. I saw something on the floor by the dresser so I walked over to see what it was. There, lying on the floor, was a black and white photo of a girl. I flipped the picture over and on the back there was something written. _'Madrid, Spain 1944 Lilly'_. She was pretty if you ask me, this must have been taken a few months before she was killed. It looked kind of like the picture that was in those old newspaper clippings. Jordan commented on the picture, saying she could have been a model and had a pretty smile, too bad the picture was in black and white because you couldn't see the color of her eyes or anything.

Suddenly there was this loud thumping and banging sound coming from downstairs. Instinctively I moved closer to Jordan. We both shared a look. I then asked him if we should go check it out or just forget about it and stay put. His only answer to the question is to go toward the door. I followed closely behind him. As we head down the stairs, my cell phone went off. We stopped, Jordan telling me to hurry and answer it, so I did. Whispering I say hello. The answer I got was a 'where are you' from my mom and 'why are you speaking so quietly'. I told her that I was speaking quietly because we were in the movies and I forgot to turn my cell off. She believed me and asked when I will be home. I told her that the movie is over in…I glanced down at my cell to see that we have been in the house for about forty-five minutes. So I told her that the movie ended in two more hours and that we were grabbing a bite to eat on the way home so it might take a while. She told me to be home before eleven or I was grounded because fourteen year olds didn't need to be running around late at night. I promised her I would, and then muttered that she was making me miss the movie and that I had to go. Before I cut the call, I told her that I loved her and that I would see her soon. She said the same for me, then we hung up the phone. I told Jordan that it was my mom, even though he probably already knew it was her.

Then we continued to walk down the steps to the thumping sound that hadn't let up. Once stepping off the steps we looked around to see if we could pin point where the sound was coming from. Well we could at least say that it was not coming from the living room. So we headed in the direction of the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, we looked around and saw that there was nothing in there making the sound. But that the sound was coming from in the room. It was so odd though. It sounded as if a cabinet, drawer or something was banging open and close. Only problem and creepy thing about that was that none of them were. I didn't know if I would feel better if they were or weren't. I mean either way how would you explain it? No one was moving them. And if they were, who was doing it? Because no one could be there. See what I mean? Creepy, right? Now which one would it be that was opening and closing? Wait, what was I thinking? Did it even matter? I thought not. The only thing that mattered was getting out of there. This place was creepy and just plain out weird. Who cared what those stupid so called 'cool kids' thought. I sure didn't. So I turned to Jordan to tell him that we were leaving now and not waiting it out. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, the thumping and banging stopped. You know how sometimes things can seem eerily quiet? Well this was one of those times. I could almost hear my own breathing, it was that quiet but it was a very creepy quiet. This new found quiet made me want to get out of there even more now.


	4. Chapter 4:Lilly Appears

**A/N: **Thanks again to my Beta Pinktink79, here is chapter four.

**Chapter Four- Lilly Appears.**

Again I went to say something to Jordan but was cut off by banging and thumping. This time though it wasn't coming from in the kitchen. So where is it coming from? Well it was coming from upstairs. I told Jordan I wanted to leave and he said that we should at least go check out what's happening upstairs, that it was probably just the stupid 'cool kids' up there trying to scare us. I thought that maybe he might be right so against my better judgment I followed him upstairs. Walking down the hall slowly trying to figure out which room its coming from, it's hardly a surprise when we find the noise emanating from Lilly's room.

One thing I noticed that should have told me to turn around and get out of there was that the door was closed. Why would that make me want to run? Well because we never closed it when we left, which meant someone did. But who? I mean as far as I knew we were the only ones in the house. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jordan reached out and turned the door handle. Pushing lightly on the door, it creaked open and I was thinking to myself 'did it creak before?'. Was it colder in there or was it just me? I wanted to ask Jordan if it was but I couldn't seem to make my voice work. Why couldn't I? Well there standing in the room was none other than Lilly. Yeah, you heard me right, Lilly. She had on a white dress. It was so white, like a fresh layer of snow on the ground. I managed to turn my head to look at Jordan. He looked so pale. If I was able to look in the mirror at the moment, I would have bet that I looked the same way. I mean was this possible? She was supposed to be dead but since she was right there in the middle of the room, I would have said that she was a ghost, which means they were real. Oh crap, they were real. That meant that the stories must be right. We needed to get out of there now or we were as good as dead. I turned to look back to where she was standing but saw that she was suddenly right in front of us. I made a move to turn around and run but I was pulled by her inside the room.

Now would have been a bad time to say that for a ghost chick she was really strong. We were so going to die. I mean not that many people have gotten out alive. I called out to Jordan that we needed to stay close to each other and try to fight her together. Unfortunately it was too late to stay close. She threw Jordan across the room on one side and me on the other. Could I just say ouch? Pain explodes up my back and side. Wait, what was she doing now? Oh no, Jordan. What was she going to do to him? I tried to stand while yelling at her to get away from him. She was on top of him now, he was laying on his back. It looked as if she was gently running her hands down his chest but then she suddenly ripped open his shirt and jammed her nails in to his flesh. Blood started to pour out his wounds as his scream echoed through the room. Pulling her nails from his flesh she looked over at me, a nasty snarl on her face. Then her attention was turned back to him as she slashed her nails over his bare chest, leaving four deep claw looking nail marks. I must have been more hurt then I originally thought because I still couldn't get up to my feet. Or it could be the ever present pressure on my chest.


	5. Chapter 5:Enter the Winchesters

**A/N:** Thanks to my Beta Pinktink79. Anyway here is chapter five and Sam finally shows up in the story.

**Chapter Five- Enter the Winchesters.**

The pressure on my chest, it felt as if someone was sitting on it. It was a little hard to breathe, though that could have been because I hadn't stopped yelling at her to leave Jordan alone. She didn't even bother to spare me a glance, just kept focused on him. She was slashing her nails over his chest again. This time she used the other hand, now there were four sets of X's on his chest. I didn't know how deep they were but they must have been pretty deep. There was a lot of blood pooling around his body. I knew just from looking at him that he was not able to move either or he would have. Having noticed this, I figured that our not being able to move had to be thanks to her. I guessed that it must have been an ability that ghosts had or something. Uh oh, I guess she got bored with making scratch marks all over his body because she was heading over my way now.

I didn't really believe that your life flashed through your eyes when you were in a life or death situation but I could now for a fact say that it was true. My life was flashing before my eyes as she approached me and now I was thinking of all the things I would never get to do or experience. I thought of Jordan and all the things he would never get to experience either. I thought of how I should have insisted we leave and not have agreed to come up here. Maybe if I had put up more of a fight we wouldn't be here in this room about to die. Even though it may have been stupid and pointless, I was hoping someone would come and save us. But then again maybe hoping that was a bad thing, I mean was there anyone out there that could handle a ghost? If someone came to save us they might have been put in danger to. Well didn't that just suck? And those stupid 'cool kids' hadn't even come in or yelled up to see if everything was okay and it was all their fault that we were in this mess in the first place. You would have thought that the least that they could have done was come and see if we were alright. Although they would have been put in danger as well for coming in, so wanting them to come in was probably not the best idea. Though if we died here I hoped that they come in after the time was up, since we wouldn't be coming out and they would get to see what happened to us knowing that it was all their fault. I was jerked out of my thoughts by her grabbing my arm and pulling on it. The pressure was still present on my body. Only my arm was moving and that was because she was pulling on it. It felt as if it was being ripped off my body. The pain was enough to have me screaming and I was. I tried to move. I managed to move just a little bit, kind of like a twitch. All thought of moving was now out of my mind as I let out a ear piercing scream as my left arm was pulled out of the socket. Tear streaked cheeks, ragged breathing, through blurry eyes I looked up at her.

Her essence quickly flickers out, almost like scratchy film stock from those old movies. I quickly tried to move, careful of my arm, ever so slowly. Much to my joy I was able to move again. I made my way to Jordan to see if he was okay enough to move so we could try to run. Unfortunately if there was a god, he hated me because she reappeared behind me, though I didn't know it until I was picked up and slammed face first into the wall in front of me. My body bounced off the wall after the initial impact. Landing on my left arm caused me a lot more pain then I was in from hitting the wall both times. Unlike last time I was still able to move. There was no pressure keeping me pinned to the floor. I managed to stand again but she was still there and focused on me. Just as she was about to cut me with her claw like nails, there was a gun shot. She disappeared. This time I hoped it was for good or long enough for us to get out of there. I dropped to my knees next to Jordan and looked toward the doorway where the gun shot sounded like it came from. Logically thinking, also that was the only possible place for it to have came from because no one else was in the room. Through the pain and tears I saw three people, one I recognized as John Winchester, an old friend of my mom's. I was guessing that the two younger guys with him were his sons Dean and Sam.


	6. Chapter 6:Arrival at the Hospital

**A/N:** Okay so I am happy to see that someone is reading my story that I am posting like two more chapters. I just finished fourteen and sent it to my beta. Please review and tell me something good, bad, anything please. Thanks for reading on with the story.

**Chapter Six- Arrival at the Hospital.**

The tallest boy with John rushed to me and Jordan's side. As soon as he saw that I was relatively okay his attention turned to the bloody mess that was Jordan. When he placed his fingers on his neck, I knew he was checking for a pulse. He sighed with relief, which I took as a good sign that he still had one. I released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. He had turned to his father and told him that Jordan still had a pulse, though they needed to get him to a hospital fast.

With that John said, "Okay, Dean you help me carry him out. Sam, you carry Brittani out."

It suddenly clicked in both boy's heads why I had looked so familiar to them. Dean moved to help his dad and Sam moved to pick me up. He made the mistake of trying to pick me up with my left side facing him. As soon as his body made contact with my left arm I cried out in pain. This caused him to jerk back and ask me, "What's wrong? Are you okay."

I managed to get out that I thought my left arm was pulled out of the socket. Once I said that he moved to my right side while apologizing. I told him it was okay, that he didn't know. He lifted me with such ease into his arms; it surprised me that he was so strong at such a young age.

Reaching the outside I noticed that the 'cool kids' weren't there anymore. I made a mental note to ask one of our rescuers if there had been anyone out front when they got there. I was placed in the back seat of a black 67 Chevy Impala. While Jordan, on the other hand, was place in the trucks passenger seat. John got into the driver's side of the truck after he told Dean something. Dean made his way over to the Impala and got into the driver's side. He said that his dad was going to call my mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital and that we are going to follow him there. He also said that I was not to say that I was attacked by a ghost or anything along those lines. I agreed, stating that nobody would believe me anyway. I didn't want to end up in the loony bin, though I felt like I belonged in one after tonight.

Dean gave a hearty chuckle and told me I would get use to the idea of there being ghosts and other things out there that went bump in the night, that it was always a shock to people at first. Hearing that statement, it all clicked into place why they moved around so much and why they were able to get rid of the ghost. They hunted these things and it was what my dad and their dad talked about when they were talking about hunting. I had always thought that they were talking about hunting deer or something. Having come to that realization, it made me wonder what they had seen and why they did what they did. My mind was going a million miles a minute trying to process all this, trying to figure out what was out there.

Then the question of whether or not the ghost was really gone came to mind. I mean, they wanted to get out of there pretty fast. It could have been because we were hurt but also because she wasn't gone. I decided to take a chance and ask them. I called "Hey Sam?" He looked back at me. I said, "Is the ghost gone?"

He cast a questioning glance at his brother as if asking what he should tell me. I guess they decided on the truth because he told me that she wasn't gone and wouldn't be until they found her remains. Once they found them, they would salt and burn them, thus getting rid of her for good or at least they hoped so. Sam told me that ghosts sometimes didn't have remains and were held to this world by a personal artifact.

This was as good a time as ever to ask about the so called 'cool kids' so I did. I called "Sam?" He turned back to me again. "Was there anybody outside when you guys got there?"

He and Dean both gave me a weird look. Once they answered, I knew why. They said that there was no one outside when they got there and asked me why I had asked. I told them the story of how we were dared to go into there by the so called 'cool kids' for three hours. Dean stated that we weren't the first to go into a haunted house on dare and that the person who issued the dare normally didn't wait to see if you did it once you were out of sight. I nodded my head, showing that I heard him. Then Dean stated that we were at the hospital.

Parking the cars, we all got out. Sam went to carry me but I protested that I could walk. My protests were in vain as I was carried anyway into the emergency room. We were instantly surrounded by nurses and doctors. All their voices were jumbled and seemed to merge into one. I suddenly felt myself being pulled from Sam's arms and placed onto a gurney. I missed the warmth of his arms and the safety they offered to me.

They went to wheel me away but I grabbed onto Sam's hand with my good one, telling him that I didn't want to be left alone with a bunch of strangers. He understood that I also meant that I didn't know what to tell them about any of this. I was wheeled into x-rays and had to let go of Sam, though he would be waiting right outside the door for me when they were done. Once they x-rayed my arm, they took me to a room and started to examine me for any other injuries. The only other injuries found were some minor bruising on my back from being thrown into the wall. After they were done with the examination, they started to ask questions about how I sustained my injuries.

I had noticed that in the entrance to the emergency room John had whispered something to Sam. Thinking that I hadn't heard them, they asked again how I sustained my injuries. Sam spoke up, stating that Jordan and I had gone into the abandoned house on West Meadow Road where we were attacked by some guy. I took over and told them that I managed to call my mom, though I didn't get to tell her much except that we were at the old abandoned house and needed to get picked up. We had locked ourselves into the girl Lilly's room. The guy who was in the house picked the lock. Jordan tried to fight him off but he couldn't and the guy pulled a knife on him and cut him up and then came over to me. I tried to fight him as well only to be thrown into a wall and then he started to pull on my left arm. I told them that's when John and the boys showed up, calling for us to come out we had to get home. I said that I started screaming for help and they must have heard me because they came into the house yelling for us to hold on that they were coming and the guy took off running.

They then asked if I got a good look at his face. I told them that he was wearing a mask so I couldn't see it. One of them stated that I would have to tell this to the police tomorrow but for now I needed to rest and that they would be back in after they checked out my x-ray. I called out to the doctor asking if they could tell me anything about Jordan's condition. She told me that she would check on it for me. I thanked her and she left. Sam wrapped his arms around me, telling me that everything would be alright and that I was safe now. I had just realized that I had started to cry. Everything had finally caught up to me and I was scared but I felt safe in Sam's arms. I felt a little tired and closed my eyes, my crying stopping for now as I rested lightly in Sam's warm, safe arms.


	7. Chapter 7:The Diagnosis

**A/N:** Okay so the Dr's name is Dr. Michelle Michaels. I not sure if I mention this in the story or not so just thought to put it up here for anyone who cares. Ps: sorry it isn't as long as the last some are long some aren't.

**Chapter Seven- The Diagnosis.**

I didn't know how much time had passed, but the doctor came back in and Sam pulled away from me. She explained to me that it was a clean pull. I must have looked a little confused because she said that my arm would just have to be set back into place and put into a sling for three to four months. It took a moment for it to dawn on me what she was talking about. I probably looked scared because she went on to explain that they would give me some morphine before they re-set it to dull the pain.

I asked if Sam could stay with me while they set my arm. She said that it was fine and that he would have to leave afterwards because I would need my sleep. While she had been talking, a nurse was starting me on the morphine. I then asked her if she had found anything out about Jordan's condition. She sighed before stating that he was in intensive care and that he had multiple cuts on his body and that wasn't counting the four lacerations on his torso. He had also lost a lot of blood. If he made it through the night, then the chances of a full recovery were good but there was the possibility that he wouldn't make it.

I asked why they thought that he wouldn't. She stated that his injuries were extensive and so was the blood loss. His heart had actually failed on them once and his vitals weren't good. I started to cry again at this news. Here was my best friend, no my brother lying in a hospital bed on the verge of death and it was all my fault. I must have said that out loud without realizing it because the next thing I knew I was wrapped in Sam's arms again with him telling me not to blame myself, that it wasn't my fault.

I pulled away from him, not wanting to believe him. The doctor took that time to interrupt us, stating that I need to get my arm set as soon as possible. I told them to go ahead. I grabbed hold of Sam's hand as soon as the doctor's hands touched my arm. Sam gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, telling me that it would all be okay. The doctor told me that she was going to pop it back in place on the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Her countdown was followed by a sickening popping sound which rang out with my yelp of pain through the room as my shoulder was put back into place. I had a death grip on Sam's poor hand. My knuckles were white from how hard I was holding his hand. Tears were streaming down my face and my breathing was ragged. Barely a few seconds later the doctor moved my arm and placed it in a sling. As soon as the sling was placed on my arm, Sam sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms, rocking me telling me I would be okay. Feeling really drowsy, I closed my eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:Through Sam’s Eyes

**A/N: **I know people are reading this but please review even if your telling me it sucks I don't care if it's a bad one or a good one. I just really want someone to please review for me. Thanks for reading here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Eight- Through Sam's Eyes.**

Sam's POV

After much protest, I finally managed to get Brittani to let me carry her into the emergency room. Once we were inside the doctors and nurses crowded around us. They took her from my arms and placed her on a gurney. When she was out of my arms, my dad pulled me away, stating that we had to come up with a story and make sure that it stayed consistent. He said that he thought that it would be best to go with the old 'guy-in-a-ski-mask' story. I told him I understood and that I would tell them the story once they were done with her.

When they asked her how they had sustained there injuries, I spoke up saying that the two of them had gone into the abandoned house on West Meadow Road, and that they were attacked. I could tell that they were getting ready to question me about how I knew this, but that was when Brittani took over. She told them the rest and I must say for someone who doesn't like lying she was pretty convincing. They believed her story and told her that she would have to tell the police tomorrow. I tried my hardest to suppress a groan at the thought of having to deal with the police.

They finally left the room to go and look at her x-ray. She looked so scared and upset that I couldn't just sit there and not try to comfort her in some way. So I wrapped my arms around her and started whispering comforting words to her. I could hear her quiet sobs. When her sobs had stopped and she was resting lightly in my arms.

Some time had passed and the doctor had come back in. She explained to us that it was a clean pull, that her arm would just have to be set back into place and put into a sling for three to four months. After a few minutes the doctors words sunk in and she started to look really scared. They told her that they would give her some morphine to dull the pain. I knew that with the morphine, the pain, and the stress of today she would be tired and most likely fall asleep soon after her arm was re-set.

She asked the doctors if I could stay with her while they re-set her arm. The doctor said that it was fine but I would have to leave afterwards because she would need her rest. I didn't protest because that would be the perfect time for me to get away and tell my dad and Dean the story we were going with so that it all stayed consistent. She asked the doctor about Jordan's condition.

The doctor sighed before stating that he was in intensive care and that he had multiple cuts on his body and that wasn't counting the four lacerations on his torso. He had also lost a lot of blood. If he made it through the night, then the chances of a full recovery were good but there was the possibility that he wouldn't make it.

His injuries were apparently extensive and so was the blood loss. His heart had actually failed on them once and his vitals weren't good. Brittani started to cry again at this news. She started talking to herself saying her best friend, no her brother was lying in a hospital bed on the verge of death and it was all her fault. I don't think she realized she said that out loud.

I wrapped her in my arms telling her that it wasn't her fault not to blame herself. She pulled away from me, I could tell that she didn't really believe me. The doctor interrupted me before I could speak again stating that they needed to get her arm set as soon as possible. Telling them to go ahead, she grabbed a hold of my hand. As soon as the doctor's hand touched her arm, I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze telling her that it would be alright.

The doctor counted to three before popping her arm back into place. She had a death grip on my hand. Her breathing was ragged and she had tears streaming down her face. As soon as the doctor placed Brittani's arm in a sling, I wrapped her in my arms again, trying to offer her some sort of comfort. I slowly rocked her, telling her that everything would be okay. I honestly hoped that everything would be okay.

She closed her eyes and I waited for her breathing to even out before I gently laid her down on the bed. I left the room closing the door quietly behind me. I walked down the hall to intensive care. I stopped at the desk and asked for Jordan's room. Luckily it was one of the nurses that had been there when we brought them in, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to find his room because I didn't know his last name.

I reached the room and saw my dad and Dean in there, sitting in the chairs and having a quiet discussion. It was mostly about where they thought the remains were. I cleared my throat to get their attention, telling them that Brittani was fine and that they had set her arm and gave her some morphine. The only other injuries she had sustained were some minor bruising. I also informed them that I knew about Jordan's condition before they could tell me. I then proceeded to tell them the story we were going with.

My dad praised me, telling me that it was a good story that left little to question. Sighing, I told him that Brittani had come up with most and seemed to have everything under control, so I let her tell it to them. He said that it was still a good story, no matter who came up with it. I nodded and asked what our next move was. Research, I should have guessed, it's always research when we don't kill something right away, though we didn't have to start until tomorrow and I was thankful for that. I was a little tired from the trip over here anyway.

A doctor that I didn't recognize came in telling my dad that Brittani's mom was here and in her room asking for him. My dad told us to stay there, that he would be back. I was about to question him when he gave me a look that said 'not now'. That and Dean elbowed me in the side. I gave him a look wondering what he did that for. He just rolled his eyes and told me to shut up and sit down. I didn't feel like arguing right now so I did. My eyes slowly shutting, then re-opening. I decided to just go ahead and try to catch some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9:Put at Ease

**A/N:**Okay here is chapter nine for those of you reading my story. Please please review to let me know to keep going or add me to your alert list or favorite authors or something please. Thank you.

**Chapter Nine- Put at Ease.**

I woke up to someone rubbing my hand and hushed voices. I was still a little bit groggy from the morphine and from sleeping so it took me a few minutes to figure out who the voices were. I realized that they belonged to my mom and John. My mom was asking if the ghost would come after us.

John told her, "No, you know that they can't do that. So why are you even asking?"

She told him about the rumors that the ghost could lure people so she was concerned it would lure us back to finish the job. I had opened my eyes by the time she had finished telling him that. He looked to be deep in thought which had me a bit worried. I mean ghosts couldn't do that, could they? He just said that they couldn't. My mom looked to be worried as well.

She spoke up saying, "You just said that they can't."

John sighed. "It's possible that she could but it's rare for them to be able to do that. So the chances of this ghost being able to lure us there was slim."

"But you said that they couldn't do that." I spoke up for the first time since waking. I could tell by the way that they both jumped a little that they didn't expect me to be awake. In truth I was still tired and would have liked to sleep but I couldn't. Something kept nagging at me, making me uneasy. I looked at John waiting for him to answer me.

He sighed again before saying that he had heard of it during his time as a hunter. Him saying that didn't put me at ease at all. If anything, it made me even more uneasy. He went on to explain that it depended on the way the ghost died. If they had been lured to their death, then there was the possibility that they could lure people to their death. But then there was also the fact of an innocent ghost accidentally luring someone to their death. The ghost would have been kept there by what had killed them so it wouldn't really mean to lure them there but still doing so. Then the bad ghost would come out and kill the person after the good ghost had disappeared or something along those lines. There was never really a set pattern for these types of hauntings.

John then told us that he thought that this was just a normal haunting. He would have to research her death to know for sure but it appeared to be a standard haunting. That made me feel a little bit better. From everything I knew about her death, there had never been a rumor about her being lured to her death. I also knew for a fact she wasn't killed by anything supernatural. So both scenarios didn't pan out.

Once again I voiced my thoughts out loud without realizing it until questioned on what I had said. John asked me how much I knew about her death and the house. I sighed tiredly, feeling really drowsy again.

My mom said that they should let me rest, I could tell him what I knew tomorrow. They were probably going to release me tomorrow so we could most likely talk in the privacy of our house instead of a hospital room where anyone could walk in at any moment. He told my mom she was right and that he should probably go and get the boys so they could find a motel room.

My mom told him that was nonsense and insisted that they stayed at our house and she wouldn't hear another thing about it. She then turned to me and told me that I should rest some more. But tomorrow I was going to get it for lying to her. I gave them a tired nod before closing my eyes again and drifting off into a much easier sleep.


	10. Chapter 10:Cops

**A/N:**Officer Pain is someone I know in real life. So is Officer Richardson. Richardson is my friend's dad the other well I just know him okay. _Italics are thoughts during the conversation. _Courtney, Ryan and Greg are based on real life people as well though I did change there last names. **Bold is her being smart with who ever. **The things I say about there being no charges when it comes to breaking and entering are true in a way I actually asked a police officer once.

**Chapter Ten- Cops.**

I slept all through the night and I probably would have slept all day as well if a nurse hadn't come in to wake me up. She told me I had to eat and that they would allow me to clean myself up a bit. She also placed some pajamas on the side table. I asked her where she had gotten them, having recognized them as my own. She told me my mom had brought them with her last night, just in case I needed to stay overnight, but I had gone back to sleep so fast they didn't want to wake me. I said okay and she gave me a smile with her parting words of, "There was a rag and some soap in the bathroom for me to clean up with and that I had about thirty minutes until the police got here."

I eat the gross looking oatmeal, apple sauce, and drink down the orange juice. I then quickly move the tray to the trolley in the passage outside my room. I go back grabbing my pajamas and heading to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit. I realized I only had about fifteen minutes left until the police get here. Great, just great, this is one of those times when you wished time would move at a snail's pace or even slower but instead had to move fast.

Sighing, I removed my pants and under garments. Then I realize that I might need a little help to get the rest off so I, as quickly as I can with a bad arm, pulled the new clothes on. I went back into the room and hit the call button paging the nurse. A few minutes later the same one who brought me food came back in. She smiled and asked what it was that I needed. I, embarrassed, told her I couldn't get my shirt off. She smiled warmly at me as she took my injured arm gently and moved it out of the sling. Then she took the sling off of me and told me to pull my one arm out. I did as told, she then carefully pulled my shirt over my head and down my arm, barely moving it. That was easier than I thought. I decided to save myself some dignity and just kept my bra on. She helped me put my new shirt on up the bad arm, over my head and other arm through the hole and pulled it down. Again much easier then I thought that it would be.

I smiled again and told her thanks. She smiles again told me that it was no trouble at all and asked if I needed anything else. I told her, "no thank you, I am fine." With that she left the room again. I look at the clock again, in five minutes or less the police will be here. I wondered if my mom or John knew that they were coming and one of them would be present while the police questioned me.

Exactly five minutes later my question was answered when the police came in without my mom or John anywhere in sight. I sat up on the bed, waiting for them to talk, it didn't take long. Officer one introduced himself as Officer Richardson and his partner was Officer Payne. Officer Richardson then went on to question me about yesterday while his partner was poised to write it all down. The transcript went a little something like this:

Officer Richardson- "Why were you in the house?"

Me- _Guess they talked to the doctor. "_We were in the house because we were dared to go into it for three hours."

Officer Richardson- "Who dared you to go into the house?"

Me- _Those bratty 'cool kids'._ "Courtney and Greg."

Officer Richardson- "Do they have last names?"

Me- _No they don't of course they do stupid. "_Yes their last names are Allison and Peters respectively **sir."**

Officer Richardson- "What happened while you were in the house?"

Me- _Obviously we were attacked by someone or shall I say something. "_Well **officer **we decide to look around while in there. While we were looking around upstairs a guy wearing a mask came out of one of the rooms. Jordan and I decide to lock ourselves in the nearest room which happened to be Lilly's room. Once there I called my mom and told her we needed help and to get picked up but quickly. That was all I was able to say before my battery died. Even though the door was locked it didn't stop him. He just picked the lock and came in. Jordan tried to fight him off and he pulled a knife on Jordan and cut him up. Then he came at me and I tried to fight him as well. He threw me into a wall and then started to pull viciously on my arm. I heard voices outside calling for us. I recognized one of the voices as my mom's friend John. So I started yelling for help. They must have heard me because they rushed inside and our attacker took off running. Then John and his sons came into the room and brought us to the hospital."

Officer Richardson- "Alright, we already talked to them, all except Jordan because he still hasn't woken up. Your stories all match up but you need to realize that you committed a felony, breaking and entering. You and Jordan will both be in trouble for that."

Me- _Ha ha that's funny he thinks he has something on us. He's about to learn why my family says I should be a lawyer. "_Actually **sir,** we didn't commit a felony. You see for there to be a '**breaking** and **entering' **there has to be a **victim** and since the house doesn't belong to anyone, and was not occupied, then there is no victim so you can't charge us with anything."

Officer Richardson- _sighing. "_Um well your right about that. I guess I will be talking to you again if we have anymore questions. Thank you for your cooperation, we will be in touch."

After the officers left I lay back to rest a little, still feeling a bit tired from everything that had happened. I guess it is a good thing I learned to bite my tongue and keep some thoughts to myself. My last thoughts had been if my mom would be coming to see me. They also lingered on whether or not Jordan would wake up. I will have to be sure to ask my mom or someone if they know anything about his condition.


	11. Chapter 11:Departure from the Hospital

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta Pinktink79. Please review and/or add to story alert/favorite stories. Thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam, Dean, John or any one else from supernatural. I only own my characters Brittani, Jordan, Maria, and all the others. So don't sue me please. I do own the plot thought so no stealing.

**Chapter Eleven- Departure from the Hospital.**

Yawning, I sat up in bed and stretched the best I could with my arm still in a sling. I looked around the room to the clock on the wall, and saw that it was twelve thirty in the afternoon. The door opened and in walked my mom with a tray of food in her arms. She looked at me and smiled, saying, "Morning, sleepy head."

After I mumbled 'morning' back, she handed me my food, which was a hamburger with fries and apple sauce. I could tell just from a look at the hamburger that it was from this old style diner not far from the hospital. One thing my mom and I always agreed on was that old diners had the best food. When you asked for a hamburger, you knew that you were getting a real American hamburger. Not something that those fast food places tried to pass off as hamburgers.

After we ate lunch, with some small talk thrown in. I asked my mom if I could leave today. She told me that the doctor had said that I could leave at about one thirty. Looking at the clock, I saw that I still had ten minutes until I could leave. I asked her how Jordan was doing, she told me that he was doing much better and that the doctors thought that he should wake up in the next couple of days. After waking up though, he would have to stay in hospital for at least four or five more days. I asked her if we could go see him before we left. I just had to see for myself that he was okay and alive.

Walking down the hallway, after we signed the release papers, my mom and I made our way to Jordan's room. When we got there, three people were in the room already. I knew who all three people were. I gave Sam and Dean a small smile, then went over and gave John a hug, before I turned my attention to the bed.

There I saw my best friend laying in the bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines. That sight nearly brought me to tears. I moved to the vacant seat next to the bed. Taking Jordan's hand in mine, I made a silent promise to him that I would help the Winchesters anyway I could to get rid of Lilly, so she could never do this to anyone else. A few minutes later, I got up turned to my mom, and John told everyone I was ready to go home now.

As we walked down the hospital hallway, my mind wandered back to Jordan. I still felt so much guilt for what had happened to him. I could not shake the feeling that it was entirely my fault. If only I had told him I wanted to leave or if I had not gone in there in the first place. With all these 'what if's running through my head, I had not realized that John was trying to talk to me or my mother for that matter.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. It nearly made me jump out of my skin. Looking around, I saw that we had made it to the parking lot. Upon closer inspection, I saw we had stopped at the Impala with John's truck next to it. My eyes then landed on the hand that still rested on my shoulder, eyes traveling up it to reveal the face of Sam. My mind fully focused now and I realized that they were saying that I was going to ride with the boys back to the house while my mom went in John's truck. I nodded my head numbly and climbed into the backseat of the Impala. Sighing, I rested my head against the window as the Impala pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

I got out of Dean's car and walked up the steps behind my mom. Once we walked into the house I took a seat in my favorite chair. I looked at everyone else as they took their seats. I knew this was going to take a while but it had to be done. I had to tell them everything that I knew, so that they could get rid of Lilly. That way no one else could get hurt by her and it would just remain some story told to scare people.


	12. Chapter 12:Story Telling, Going to the L

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta Pinktink79. Please review and/or add to story alert/favorite stories. Thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam, Dean, John or any one else from supernatural. I only own my characters Brittani, Jordan, Maria, and all the others. So don't sue me please. I do own the plot thought so no stealing.

**Chapter Twelve- Story Telling, Going to the Library.**

I looked around the room once more with a sigh. I began to tell them everything I knew about Lilly. I told them about the legend that everyone tells, "Where if someone enters the house on the third month of the year or the third one after that for the whole year, the person, no matter the gender, winds up murdered and placed in the woods that surround the house. But it only happens for a year, every fourteen years. Just like Lilly, who was killed there and now haunts the house."

John asked, "Is that was everything I know about her?"

"Nope," I stated. "There's more. Those were just some of the facts. I wasn't sure if this was a rumor or not. But the family took very little with them, just what they could grab, when they left. From what I could see, that part was true."

I told them about her crazy friend and the boyfriend, about killing Lilly in the room and why the room was now the place where the ghost was.

"So now she haunts that room as well as the rest of the house and kills off anyone stupid enough to enter on the wrong day at the wrong time. But she also lures those who are guilty of cheating on their spouses to kill them for the crime. Now that is everything that I know about her I wasn't sure how much of that last part was true. I never really did the research on her."

"That's a lot to know for not having done research on her." John then looked at his boys, "Alright you boys go to the library and see what you can dig up. I will head to the house and see what I can find there."

Speaking up, I asked if I could go to the library with the boys. Dean started to protest but I cut him off, stating that they could use my library card to check stuff out to bring back here. John agreed that I should go with them to library. I got up out of my chair and headed to the door. Looking back over my shoulder I asked them, "Are you coming with me or staying here all day?"

They got up with Dean mumbling all the way.

Once in the car, Dean didn't stop his mumbling about me coming along. Finally after what seemed like an eternity in the car, with Dean never shutting up, we made it to the library. Once again Dean starts to mumble, this time not about me. I realized he was going on about there not being a parking lot and where the heck was he suppose to park. I told him to go down to the diner and park there. Dean told me to shush, he didn't need a backseat driver, especially one trying to get his car towed away. Rolling my eyes, I told him I knew someone who worked there, all I would have to do was go inside and let her know, and nothing would happen to his precious car. _Oh_ was the only answer I got from him, as Sam tried to stifle his laughter. Casting a grin at Sam, I got out the car and headed into the diner to let Liz know not to let anyone tow the 67' Chevy Impala away.

Walking out of the diner over to an impatient Dean and a still amused Sam, I told them we could go now.

"Great let's get going. I don't want to spend my day in a library reading," was the reply I got from Dean.

While Sam on the other hand stated, "Yeah, I mean why would you want to do that? You might actually learn something. Heaven forbid if that happened."

Laughing with Sam, I started the short walk to the library. Once inside we headed over to the filing cabinets. They both looked at me. "Um, what are you looking at?" I asked them.

"What's her last name?" came Deans snippy reply.

"Oh right that. Her last name was Collins." With that said, they got to work looking for anything in the filing cabinets about Lily. I decided they could handle that and went over to a computer and logged on.

I start my search on anything new I can find out about her. I heard Dean behind me, asking what I was doing. Why wasn't I helping them look? Looking at him over my shoulder, I said, I am helping you look. I am looking on the net. I can't really lift any books with one arm and I figured that the both of them had the cabinets covered.

"Um, ah, okay. Whatever," stated Dean.

Sam shook his head at his brother and the way Dean was acting. He apologized for his brother's behavior and told me to ignore Dean's behavior.

With a laugh, I said, "Don't worry about it. You don't have to apologized. Oh and I planned on ignoring him anyway so you didn't have to tell me that."

Laughing Sam went back to his research.


	13. Chapter 13:Leaving the Library and Dinne

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta Pinktink79. Please review and/or add to story alert/favorite stories. Thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam, Dean, John or any one else from supernatural. I only own my characters Brittani, Jordan, Maria, and all the others. So don't sue me please. I do own the plot thought so no stealing.

**Chapter Thirteen- Leaving the Library and Dinner.**

Sighing and checking my watch for what had to be the umpteenth time, I saw that barely ten minutes had past since the last time I checked it. We had been at the library for what seemed like days, when really it had only a couple hours. My eyes felt like they had crossed permanently, from staring at the computer screen for so long. To top everything off my stomach had started to growl at me, demanding I feed it.

Sighing again, as I seemed to be doing a lot lately, I looked over to where Sam and Dean were looking over some records or newspaper clippings. I didn't know what they were reading anymore. It all seemed the same to me now. Dean looked as if he was about to go cross eyed and crazy at the same time, with his messed up hair from the countless times he'd ran his hands through it. His jacket was carelessly tossed on the chair next to him and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Sam, on the other hand, just looked a little tired. His hair was still perfectly messed up like when we first walked in here. The only thing different about his appearance now was that his jacket was off. Looking at him closer I could see that his shirt wasn't even wrinkled or anything. He just looked perfect. Realizing that I had been staring and where my thoughts had been, I mentally slapped myself on the head, all the while reminding myself that they would be leaving as soon as Lilly was taken care of.

Wait, why would it even matter if they left? It wasn't like I liked him or anything, I was just taking in his appearance was all. I did the same thing with Dean, so there was nothing to be getting all worked up over. Okay, I needed to get out of this library and fast, before I went insane. Pushing my chair back, I stood, stretching as if I had been sitting forever. I leaned down and logged off the computer, after I closed all the windows. Standing again, I made my way over to the brothers to suggest that we head home for some dinner.

Reaching their table, both brothers looked up at my sudden appearance at their side. A gruff, "What?" from Dean made me realize that I had just been standing there for a few minutes. A blush lightly made its way up my neck, while I tried to find my voice. I managed to stutter out a "maybe we should head back to the house, it was getting late." I barely had time to blink before Dean was up and grabbing his jacket, having agreed with my suggestion. While Sam got up slower than his brother, he still seemed happy to be getting out of the library too.

As we were making our way down the sidewalk to where the impala was parked, my phone went off, startling me. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was my mom calling me. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Hey sweetie, I have to go into work, so you'll have to order something out or go out to eat with the boys. John already knows and said not to worry about him for dinner, he will take care of himself." I replied with an, "Okay, see you when you get home." Then I got the typical mother response of, "Okay sweetie, love you, bye."

"Yeah, love you to, bye mom." After I snapped the phone shut, I looked to the boys, only now just realizing that we had stopped walking. I told them what my mom just told me.

Sam and Dean shared a look as if having a silent conversation with each other. I cleared my throat loudly, getting their attention and gave them a questioning look. Sam took pity on me and asked if I wanted to eat at the diner, since we were already here. Dean and I agreed, so we went in and were seated by Liz, who I introduce to the boys. Once seated, the boys looked at their menus, while I sat there tapping my fingers lightly on the table to the soft beat of music playing in the background. Liz came back from seating the people who came in after us and asked what we wanted to drink. Dean ordered a coffee, while Sam ordered water. She wrote this down and proceeded to ask them what they wanted to eat. Dean ordered a hamburger with everything on it and fries, and Sam ordered the same as him. With that said, Liz went to put the orders in and get our drinks.

The boys looked at me when she left and I laughed at the look on their faces. I told them that I came here so much that she knew my order by heart. I didn't even have to say anything. A look of understanding came over their faces. Liz came back with our drinks, but left just as quickly, to give the other people their drinks as well. No long after our drinks arrived, so did our food. Dean gave me a funny look when he saw my plain hamburger. I asked 'what?', knowing full well that my face must have shown my confusion for why I was getting a funny look.

Dean shook his head, asking if I was going to put something on my burger. I gave him a face that clearly stated my dislike of that idea while I voiced it with a, "No, I happen to like my hamburger just the way it is, thank you very much." Dean just shook his head again, turning to his brother, apparently about to make a comment, which died on his lips with one look from Sam. So he settled for taking a big bite out of his own hamburger and making sounds of enjoyment, pointed at me. I just rolled my eyes and turned to Sam, giving him an appreciative smile, before taking a bite out of mine. We ate in silence for the most part, making small talk here and there.

When we finished eating, I got up to leave, which wouldn't you know it got me another strange look from the brothers. Sam asked where I was going. We hadn't asked for the check yet. Suddenly and randomly Liz showed up, saying that friends of hers did not pay here, and that she had it covered, we could go. They both looked hesitant to just leave without paying, so I piped up saying "trust me, it was better to leave now or it will be like world war three. She don't give up. Trust me, I have tried plenty of times to pay for my food but she would not hear of it." She chuckled at my remark. With sighs, they both got up to leave, but not before they told her thanks for the great food.


	14. Chapter 14:Cat Fight

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta Pinktink79. Please review and/or add to story alert/favorite stories. Thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam, Dean, John or any one else from supernatural. I only own my characters Brittani, Jordan, Maria, and all the others. So don't sue me please. I do own the plot thought so no stealing.

**Chapter Fourteen- Cat Fight.**

We passed through the threshold of the diner to the outside world. I pulled my jacket a little closer to me as the air was a little bit chillier then before. We causally headed through the parking lot towards the Impala. A car pulled into an empty space four cars ahead of where the Impala was parked. Out of that car came the people I had hoped I would never see again. It was the so called 'cool kids' and just the sight of them made me so mad. I just wanted to walk right up to them and smack Greg and Courtney.

It was all their fault that Jordan was in the hospital and that we were even in that stupid house. If they had not dared us to go inside, nothing would have happened to me or Jordan. I might not have been able to change the past but I sure could do something about the present. Leaving a confused Sam and Dean behind me I marched straight up to them. They stopped when they saw me headed their way. All of those stupid idiots had smirks on their faces. That did nothing to cool the anger that boiled inside of me.

Courtney, the arrogant self proclaimed queen bee, had the audacity to smirk at me and said, "Damn, looks like they made it out alive." That set me off and I instantly lost all self control. I cocked my fist back and just punched the stupid bitch dead in her face. My fist connected with her nose and blood quickly started dripping out. She screamed in agony and started to yell at me, calling me a stupid bitch. Greg was at her side looking to see how much damage had been done. He then turned to me and asked me what the hell my problem was hitting his girlfriend like that. And just like his stupid girlfriend, my fist met his face. I was so pissed off that they hadn't cared enough to know that Jordan and I had gone to the hospital because of that stupid dare. They didn't even stick around to see if we stayed inside the house or not, or whether we were injured.

It was all their fault. That phrase kept repeating itself in my head over and over again. Someone, I wasn't sure who, because at this point I was too distracted by my thoughts, asked me what my problem was. I heard myself yelling, "Look at me! If you could see my back, they would notice the bruise there. My arm had been pulled out of the socket. I was thrown into a wall twice. Jordan, had been sliced up so bad that he was still in the hospital unconscious and the doctors didn't know if he would make it through the night. It's all your fault! If you hadn't dared us to go in there, neither of us would have gotten hurt. And the fact that you didn't even stick around to see if we were okay or not, that's what pissed me off more than anything. That's what my fucking problem is with you people and I hope you feel guilty about this whole thing."

I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to pull me out of the way. I looked over my shoulder again to see that it was Sam. Feeling exhausted, I let Sam start to lead me away. Suddenly I felt something yank on my hair, pulling me back. Reaching behind me, I grabbed the arm of whoever it was. I was able to grip their wrist and managed to find a pressure point. Doing this got me a cry of pain, also releasing the hold on my hair.

I turned around with a murderous expression on my face as I looked at Courtney. Oh was she stupid or what? She then smacked me and wanted to do so again, but I blocked her hand, cocked mine back and decked her in the face again. This time I connected with her eye. She gave another yell of pain but that didn't stop her from trying to hit me again. A few times she connected some good blows while I connected a few good blows of my own.

Next thing I knew we were on the ground, rolling around hitting and pushing, trying to be the one in control. I somehow got on top of her and just started wailing on her relentlessly. I hit her face, the top part of her body, anything my fists could connect with, they did. Then I felt two sets of hands on me trying to pull me off her. Then I felt a fist connect with my face and I tasted blood. I heard shouting and cussing and then a few thumps and I was suddenly released.

I turned to see Ryan on the ground. Then I looked forward and saw Greg on the ground too. In shock I just stood there, I could not believe the prick actually hit me and that his little brother had held me captive. I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder leading me away. The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins so I didn't feel any of the pain I knew was sure to come. Though, the adrenaline was slowly wearing off. Stumbling a bit I felt another hand try to hold me steady but it didn't make a difference. My legs gave out from under me and I collapsed in a heap on the ground. I was crying and shaking from the pain and anger. My arm was throbbing and my head hurt; so did my mouth.

I felt someone pick me up, so I looked up and it was Sam. I just laid my head against his shoulder, crying as he carried me to the car. I distantly heard Dean ask him if they should take me to the hospital or not. Sam replied, "no I don't think she really hurt anything to bad." I noticed for the first time that my arm was out of the sling that it had previously been in. Guess in my anger I had used that arm as well to attack her.

Sam gently placed me in the backseat of the car then headed around to the passenger seat, while Dean got behind the wheel and started the car. Once in the car Sam looked back at me, I think to see if I was still conscious or not. But I could not be sure, I could barely make out anything through the haze that now clouded my vision. Slowly my heavy eyelids closed and I let the darkness consume me.


	15. Chapter 15:Of Talks, Patriots, and Ice

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta Pinktink79. Please review and/or add to story alert/favorite stories. Thanks and enjoy. Here is a lot of Sam and Britt action. Its cute and sweet and just funny at parts. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sam, Dean, John or any one else from supernatural. I only own my characters Brittani, Jordan, Maria, and all the others. So don't sue me please. I do own the plot thought so no stealing.

**Chapter Fifteen- Of Talks, Patriots, and Ice Cream.**

I woke up later that night in my bed. I guessed that Sam must have carried me to my room from the car. Sighing, I started to climb out of the bed when something on my nightstand caught my attention. Sitting there was a glass of water and my pain pills. Now that I was thinking about it, my arm was still throbbing from earlier. There was a note as well.

"_Thought you might need these ~Sam~" _

Smiling, I grabbed the pill bottle, took one and downed it with the water. Sam was definitely the sweeter, more thoughtful, of the two brothers. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was midnight. Shrugging, I got up to go downstairs for some ice cream.

Reaching into the freezer, I pulled out the tub of Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream, before I headed over to the drawer to get a spoon, when a voice suddenly stopped me.

"How's your arm?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that it was Sam. Giving him a smile, I said, "Starting to feel better, thanks for carrying me in and leaving the water and my meds."

"You're welcome," he said, "So what are you doing down here this late?"

I lifted the ice cream container up so he could see it.

"Want some?"

"What kind is it?"

I answered with a goofy grin on my face, "Only the best kind ever, Chocolate Fudge Brownie."

Laughing, he replied, "Sounds good."

I grabbed another spoon and headed for the stairs.

"Where you going?"

"To my room of course. You coming or what?"

Shaking his head, he followed me up the stairs.

Once in my room I set the ice cream on my bed and walked over to my DVD collection. "Anything you don't want to watch or you want to watch?"

"Anything but something sappy."

"Do I look like a sappy romance movie fan to you?"

"Well….."

"Ha ha very funny. How about 'The Patriot?'" I asked, looking at him while holding it in my hands.

Looking confused he asked, "What's it about?"

Giving him an 'I can't believe you just asked that' look, I replied, "The revolutionary war, with a twist."

Confusions was still evident on his face "Really?"

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I explained, "Do you not watch movies or something? It's about the revolutionary war but at the same time it's not an accurate account of the war or actions in it. It's just loosely based on it. So do you want to watch it or what?"

With a laugh he nodded his head yes. "Oh, and no, I don't watch movies too often. Don't have the chance."

Having put the movie in, I made my way to my bed, plopping down and grabbing the tub of ice cream. Handing him a spoon, I hit play and started eating.

We had been watching the movie for a while in silence when Sam suddenly asked, "Have you ever had a black eye before?"

Confused I turned my attention away from the movie. "Yeah, why?"

He glanced at my left eye, "You almost have one now."

Getting up, I headed over to my mirror. Looking at my left eye, I saw that there was a small bruise by it. "I don't even feel it. I had my first black eye back in the third grade. It was so bad; my eye was swollen shut for like 3 days. What about you? Ever had a black eye before?"

Laughing he answered, "Plenty. If it isn't from me and Dean fighting, it's from the things that go bump in the night."

Shaking my head I fell back onto the bed, randomly asking, "Orange juice or apple?" The look he was giving me caused me to crack up laughing. Between laughs I managed to ask, "Well?"

It took him a few minutes of stumbling over his words before he finally answered. "Orange juice."

Nodding my head, I agreed, "Yeah me too. It's the better of the two. Your turn to ask something."

"Okay," he states, looking deep in thought before asking anything. "What's worse, wishing you had said something or wishing you hadn't?"

"Hmm, good question." I took a few minutes to think about it before answering him. "Wishing I hadn't said something. I would rather say whatever it was, then never say it and wish I had."

"Wishing I had said something."

Shrugging, I decided to keep the questions simple for a while and just ask what his favorite color was. Of course his answer was blue. God, what a typical guy answer. Mine was purple. At least I was some what original in my color.

Having gone through basically all the simple questions we could think of, from favorite color to season to subject, the questions turned a little more random and some required a little more thought. Giving Sam the most serious look I could muster, I said, "Okay, would you like to build a sand castle with me on the beach?" I tried to keep the serious look on my face and not laugh, but once he started laughing, I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Sure I would but only if you would build one with me too."

Grinning, I replied, "Of course I would. It's only fair."

It was Sam's turn to adopt a serious look on his face. "There's something I just have to know the answer to, promise me you'll be honest with your answer?"

I gave him a confused look, wondering what he could possibly be about to ask me, "I promise."

He took a deep breath and seemed to be contemplating how to word it. Getting impatient, after what seems like forever, I abruptly said, "Would you just ask it already? It's driving me nuts trying to figure it out."

Sighing, he took another deep breath before speaking. "Fine, but remember you asked for it. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I gave him a 'what the fuck' look, "All that, just to ask me if I believe in love at first sight?"

He gave me a cheeky grin, "Yup, so do you?"

Shrugging, I stated, "I guess I do. Not really sure, unless it happens to me though."

Nodding his head in agreement Sam told me it was my turn again.

I gave my next question some thought since there were two that came to mind since he brought up love and relationships. I decided to ask the easier one first. "Would you prefer being a millionaire or finding true love?"

It took him a few minutes to answer, but he finally did and it was not what I expected. "Finding true love. Money doesn't mean anything without someone to share it with."

I nodded my head. "That's true. I would also prefer true love over money," I added, with a grin, "But the money wouldn't hurt anything either."

Laughing, he shot off a casual question. "Are you one of those girls who re-reads meaningless cell phone texts or AIM conversations, just because they're from a crush?"

Putting on my serious face, I answered, "Of course, I reread them they're just so important, and you never know if they might pop up in a quiz later on." I couldn't believe I managed to get that out, before cracking up hysterically with Sam. After our laughing fit calmed down I answered seriously this time. "No, I don't reread them. What about you?"

He just shook his head no.

I glanced over at my clock and saw that it was now 2:10 in the morning. Turning back to Sam, I said, "Wow, okay. It's late and we should both get to bed or our parents will yell."

Sam glanced at the clock as well. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure my dad will have stuff for me to do tomorrow or should I say today, and he wouldn't be happy if I was too tired to do it."

He went to get up, but I stopped him.

"Hey Sam, one more question. Would you ever date someone you promised yourself you wouldn't?"

Sam thought about that for a few minutes, "It depends on why I promised myself I wouldn't date them. You?"

"Same here."

With that said, Sam headed to the door to leave. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled. "Well it's been fun. Night, Britt."

Smiling, I agreed, "Yeah it has been. Night, Sam. See you in the morning or should I say later in the morning."

With a laugh, he walked out my door, closing it behind him. I laid back in bed, setting the empty ice cream container on my nightstand. Closing my eyes, I almost instantly fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	16. Chapter 16 Authors note

_A/N:_** To everyone who reads my story. I am going to try to rewrite the story. Not changing to much of it just making it better it will still be the same plot just written differently. I am also thinking of changing the female characters name. Not to sure at the moment if I will or not let me know what you think if I should or not. And if you think I should rewrite it or just leave it as is. Thanks to all who read my story even if you don't review. **


	17. Chapter 16:Worried Looks,Strawberry Milk

**Chapter Sixteen- Worried Looks Strawberry Milk, and Bad News.**

Waking up in the morning I felt as if I were hit by a semi truck. I just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. To bad my mother chose that moment to walk in to wake me up for breakfast. Yawning I slowly climbed out of bed. Heading for the bathroom to at least relieve myself and brush my teeth before heading down.

Entering the dinning room I saw all the Winchesters at the table even Sam looking half asleep. Dean and John were drinking coffee while my mom finished cooking french toast. I shuffled over to the fridge to grab the milk and strawberry syrup before heading to the table were a cup was awaiting me.

As soon as I finished making my strawberry milk breakfast was being placed on the table. We all dug in giving my mom comments of approval. There was not much conversation while we ate I think we were all still trying to wrap our heads around the past few days. Though I did catch my mom and John sending me worried glances. I guess the boys told them what happened last night.

Once we finished breakfast I tried to help my mom get the dishes to the sink with every intention of helping her wash them to. But I never got the chance because as soon as Sam saw what I was trying to do he jumped up and took them from me.

When Sam and my mom were done with the dishes they joined the rest of us in the living room. We all sat there in silence for a few minutes it was driving me nuts but I don't want to be the one to break it. Finally John broke it asking us what we found out last night at the library. Both Sam and Dean said that they came up empty on Lilly but they managed to find out information on the victims.

I spoke up stating "She wasn't buried her family was very superstitious and thought that if they had her buried because of her violet death she would not be able to rest in peace. So they had her cremated and her ashes were never returned to the family. Which leaves me to believe that there is something in the house that is holding her to this world you know how you guys said that sometimes a ghost clings to an object well I think hers is somewhere in that house."

John nods his head "Alright boys go get cleaned up and meet me back down here in thirty minutes I want to go check out the house before it gets to dark out since she only attacks at night. We need to find the object and get rid of it before someone else gets hurt or killed."

I tentatively ask "Can I come to since I know the house's layout and pretty much everything about her?"

John seems to maul this over before looking to my mom. Looking back at him she says "I trust you to keep her safe for me John so long as you think you can she can go."

John once again seems to be mauling over my moms words. It seems like forever that we sit there waiting for him to answer. Finally John looks to me "If you can get ready in under an hour then you can go with us." Grinning like a lunatic I run up stairs to get ready. My mom tells me she will help me get ready since I cant really get dressed or undressed by myself. I wait not so patiently in my bathroom for her to get up here not wanting to get left behind.


End file.
